Meet Miley Stewart
by Lily Marco
Summary: This is based on the songs from the Meet Miley Cyrus CD. Please read and enjoy! rated T to be safe cause I don't know where it's going. Now complete!
1. See You Again

Author's Note: This is a story that I made up. I was listening to Meet Miley Cyrus, and saw a story there. So here it is. I know the CD is for Miley Cyrus, but I adapted it to Miley Stewart. She isn't Hannah Montana though, she's just Miley. This story is a look on the past in high school from Miley.

Miley's POV

I liked this guy Ricky. He went to my high school, East Northumberland High. He was tall, about 6.1, and he was really cute with black curly dirty blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. Every time I saw him I almost melted. I felt like I was in love. Seeing his face made my heart skip a beat, and hearing his voice made me feel like my heart stopped beating. I knew I was ready to ask him out, but I felt like I couldn't cause I was just the dork, Miley Stewart.

I felt totally mesmerized by him. I looked at him constantly and I thought I saw him look at me a few times. I really hoped he'd just talk to me at least.

Well one day, he talked to me and I completely freaked out. And when I say freaked out, I mean freaked out! He started talking to me, and I just stared at the floor. I felt so stupid, but I couldn't help lust looking down. I felt like if I saw his face I'd faint.

He asked me what's on my mind and lucky for me my best friend Leslie jumped in and said I was just being Miley. We laughed. It was a cute moment. I mean I really felt connected with him.

We became really good friends and told each other about our lives. I told him all my hopes and dreams, like how I wanted to be a famous singer, like that could ever happen. He told me all the same and I really hoped he liked me as more than friends. We constantly talked and I kept my crush a secret in case he didn't like me like that.

Well, one day he called me, and this was the first time I could actually tell he liked me, as more than friends. I flirted a bit, and he definitely flirted back. I mean I felt like this was a perfect match. He asked me out and I said yes.

I was so happy for once Miley Stewart landed her guy! I never got guys to like me. I mean here was a great guy who I liked that actually like me back. It was amazing.

We kept talking for like an hour and I said goodbye. He ended our conversation with, "I can't wait to see you again."

Author's Note: For you who are confused, yes I started a story like this, but I didn't like how it was set, so I deleted it and am changing it big time! I hope you like it, please review! I know it's kind of short but bear with me for now.


	2. East Northumberland High

Author's Note: Next Song. I'll try to make it longer. Just to be clear she's a senior in the first part of the chapter.

After a few dates with him, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I immediately said yes. I had my first boyfriend!

I was walking to my locker at school the next day and I looked over to Ricky's locker and saw him making out with Amy Caplin.

I stood there for like two minutes before I went over there and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with the world's most shocked look on his face. I asked him, "What the heck are you doing?" "what does it look like I'm doing I'm making out with Amy Caplin." He answered.

I slapped him in the face and told him we were through. He then said, "Whatever I was just using you to get Amy to like me and it totally worked so I don't care if you dump me." After saying that he just started making out with her again.

Four Years Later 

It was four years since Ricky broke my heart. I had never dated another man. I was hanging at a club and Ricky came in. "Miley?" "Ricky." I said unhappily. "Listen Miles, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." "Sure you didn't. Now your just standing here saying things you think I wanted to hear."

"No Miley, I've missed you." "Listen just cause I liked you then, doesn't mean I like you now." "Miley please!" "No!"

"What's your problem? Did you miss me or is it that you kissed me?" "My problem? It's not that I missed you, cause I don't. It's not that I kissed you. It's I figured out you're nothing that I thought you're about. I just hope time will erase the scar you left."

"Then what's my problem? Am I not trying?" "Yours isn't for a lack of trying, cause you do. You're just at your best when you lie." "Well then I'll leave." "Good! Cause I've moved on!"

What am I saying? I never moved on? But the only way to like him is through East Northumberland High. I was so stupid for falling for him in the first place.

Even though it looks it, my problems with Ricky didn't end here. He kept showing up, and I thought I was falling for him, but once I walked away, I realized it was all in the past, but I always new something deep, deep, deep down might be there. Wait what am I saying? He's a jerk and will always be a jerk!

But I was on my way to a recovery. I knew that forgetting about him would help. I did everything to forget, but that scar would always remain. But I could make it through life without him, because I could only like him in East Northumberland High.

Author's Note: Short chapter again, but I hope to fix that soon. Please review, and if you have any ideas I'm open to them.


	3. Let's Dance

Author's Note: I know my chapters have been short and with this one I'll fix that problem. Please review.

After that encounter with Ricky, my friends said I should come with them to a club.

Leslie's POV

"Come on Miley you'll have a lot of fun." I told Miley. "No I don't want to go!" "Miley, seriously, it'll be fun." "No Les, I know your looking out for me, but I don't want to go." "Please." I said pleadingly and then I gave her the puppy-dog-pout that she can't say no to. "Fine I'll go. When are we going?" "The weekends almost gone. So to have some fun this weekend, let's go now." "Fine just let me get changed." "You have 5 minutes." "Fine Leslie."

_I can't wait for Miley to meet Carl! I know they're gonna like each other!!!!! _My boyfriend, Mark told me about his best friend Carl, and I knew he'd be perfect for Miley so my boyfriend and I are setting them up! I'm so excited for this!

Mark's POV

"Come on Carl we're going to the club and they'll be plenty of hot single girls." I told my best friend Carl. "Dude, I don't want to go. Mia's gonna be there." "Dude, you don't have to worry about your ex." "Fine I'll go. Let's hit the club."

Miley's POV

"Hey Mark." He was Leslie's boyfriend. "Hey you guys made it. Les, can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure, Miley I'll be right back… mingle a bit."

"Leslie, I got him to come, and Miley will absolutely be perfect for him. maybe we should get them together now." "Maybe we should. I'll get Miley on the dance floor, you pop in ask me to dance, and make your friend ask her to dance." "Brilliant Les!" "Okay. It might take a while to get her on the dance floor, so be ready for a wait."

"Miley! Let's dance!" "No way Les." "Come on it'll be fun." "Fine."

We were on the dance floor having a lot of fun, when Mark asked Leslie to dance. She said yes. "Les, I need someone to dance with me." "Mark, whose your friend?" "This is Carl." "Hi." "Well Carl, this is Miley." "Hi." "Miley would you like to dance?" Carl asked. "yes. I would." "Great."

We were dancing, and I knew it was love. yeah I know falling in love before even dancing, but I knew it was.

"Miley would you like to go out with me sometime?" Carl asked me. "Yes I would." "Great why don't we meet here Friday at 7." "It's a date." Just then Leslie interrupted. "Miley we got to go." "Fine." "Bye Carl, see you Friday."

"Your going out with him?" Leslie eagerly asked. "Yeah." "That's awesome!" "I know he's so cute and nice." "Yeah where are you guys meeting?" "At the club." "No kidding that's where Mark and I are going." "Cool" "Yeah." "Well, see you tomorrow." "Okay."

Author's Note: Sorry it's short! I'm trying to make them longer, but I just need to get the words flowing! Please Review!


	4. GNO

Miley's POV

"Les, Carl just called me and told me he can't wait to see me on Friday! Les?" I looked over at my best friend and saw her crying.

"Mark..girl..café..hour ago.." she said like she was hyperventilating, but I knew what she said cause I speak heartache. That translates to she saw Mark an hour ago with another girl at the café around the corner.

"I'm sorry Les." "It's not your fault." "I know but I still feel bad." "Whatever. He's a jerk." I said sternly.

"You know what, let's go have a gno, a regular girl's night." "Okay. I guess it could help." As she finished talking her cell light up and the caller ID said Mark.

"There's no way I'm answering that! I wish he wouldn't call and just leave me alone, cause there's no way I'm answering my phone!" she said triumphantly.

"That's the spirit Les! He cheated on you, he should've been good, cause you are fine and it's time for you to draw the line!"

"Yeah! And I won't see him! Let's have a good time and get him off my mind! Let's have a girl's night and I don't need him!!"

"Totally! So what do you want to first?" "Let's watch a movie. And not a stupid romance movie, a cool action movie where the women are independent and don't need the men!"

"Les? You're scaring me." "Sorry Miley, I got carried away."

"Let's watch _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_!" "Perfect! Eowyn doesn't need a man and conquers all!!!!" Les said very excitedly and scarily.

"Leslie!" "Sorry." She said quietly.

When we finished watching the movie it was 7:00.

"What's next?" I asked. "Hmm… You pick Miles." "Okay, let's make some dinner. I'm starving!" "Yeah me too."

"I'll make my homemade pizza cause I know that's your favorite." "Thanks Miley!"

An hour later we ate my delicious homemade pepperoni pizza.

"Miley this is delicious as usual." "I know." "Can we watch another movie?" "Sure what do you want to watch?" "How about _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_?" "Cool. I'll put it in."

We started the movie at like 8:00, so about half way through we were really tired so we fell asleep.

At about 1:00 I woke to some weird noise. I looked around and saw Leslie in the corner crying.

"Les?" "Yeah Miley?" she said while wiping the tears from her face. "What's wrong?"

"About a half hour ago, I woke up when I got a text. It was from Mark. You can read it."

_Leslie,_

_Listen, I think we need to break up. The truth is I was using you to get someone else to like me. I know that sounds so high school, but it's the truth. I never really like you that way, but I knew you did so I acted like I liked you, to get this girl jealous. The best news of all is today the girl I liked asked me out! I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said.._

"Les? Is there more to the message?" "Yeah here."

_Leslie,_

_Sorry! I ran out of space. She said yes. I'm going out with this girl. I really hope we can be friends. I always liked you as a friend, just not more. So I hope we can be friends. I love you, but like a sister. Please forgive me._

_Love, _

_practically your brother,_

_Mark_

"Les. I'm so sorry." "I feel so horrible." "I know breakups can be tough, especially when you're being used." "Yeah I know. There is no way I'm being friends with him though." "Of course not. Only an idiot would stay friends with a guy like that." I told her. I felt so bad for her. 

"Let's get some sleep Les." "Okay. What time is it?" "It's about 1:45 now." "Hey Miley?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for being there for me." "No problem. I'll tell you what, tomorrow, we're having a girl's day, and then another girl's night." "Okay."

We woke up tomorrow and went to make breakfast.

"Les? What do you want for breakfast?" "I'm not hungry." She said drearily. "Come on Les, you've got to eat something." "Fine I'll have some toast." "Okay."

"Let me ask you something. Are you ready for a gno?" "What?" "We're going out. It's Friday night, and I moved my date to tomorrow, so we can spend the day together." "Thanks Miles." She said happily.

"What are we doing?" "That's up to you." "Let's go see _Meet the Spartans_." "Great." "Let's have a girl's night."

Author's note: they were in college in this chapter. It was the same time as the last chapter. This chapter, I'm happy to say, is longer. It took about two word docs to make this, unlike the others which took about one. Please review the story.


	5. Right Here

Author's Note: This chapter is going to have a lot going on. It will move fast as well. They just graduated college and Miley and Carl are still dating.

Miley's POV

"Well Leslie, looks like we're moving out of our dorm at Princeton for the last time." I said to my best friend. "Yeah. We're leaving."

"I can't believe you're going to dental school in Maine. (A/N: I don't know if there is dental school in Maine, but bear with me.) I mean I'm moving back to Malibu, and lucky for me there is a law school in Malibu so Carl is moving to Malibu also, but I'm still going to miss my BFF."

"I'll miss you too Miles, but if I'm going to become a dentist, I have to go."

"I know. I'll just miss you." "I'll miss you too Miles." "Well we've got to catch our plane. Carl's gonna meet us at the airport." "Okay."

Leslie wasn't going to law school until the fall so she was coming back to Malibu.

Leslie's POV

The plane ride was pretty boring. Miley and Carl were making out, and I was just sitting next to them looking out the window, when I noticed Miley get up. Carl got up to, but they went separate ways.

Just then, my ex boyfriend Mark came over to me. "Leslie?" "Mark." "Les, I haven't talked to you in forever." "Gee, I wonder why? Oh that's right cause you dumped me and said you used me to get another girl." "Are you mad Les?" "You're seriously asking that? Cause a tuna roll would've picked up on that one."

I looked away, but he sat next to me. "What do you want Mark?" I half asked half screamed at him. "Les, I was hoping you'd be the bride at my wedding?" "You dumped me and now your asking me to be in your wedding? Wait a second, did you say bride?" "Yeah I did. Leslie, will you marry me?"

I just stood and stared at the box with the beautiful ring in it. (link to a picture of the ring in my profile. It's stunning.) "Mark, I will never marry you, no matter how beautiful that ring is." "Okay. Please keep the ring anyway." "Okay!" I said as I snatched the ring box from his fingers. I loved the ring so much.

Miley's POV

I walked back towards our seats by saw Mark holding a box and I saw the ring and knew he was asking her to marry him. He handed her the box and walked away.

"Alright let me see." "See what?" "Your engagement ring?" "Oh that. Mark asked me to marry him. I said no, but he told me to keep the ring." 'Let me see it anyway." "Okay."

I grabbed the box and opened. I looked at Miley and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Leslie! That's like the most amazing ring ever!" "I know. I love it!" Just then Carl walked back.

"Is that an engagement ring?" "Yeah, Mark asked me to marry him. I said no, but he told me to keep the ring."

"Wow I go to the bathroom for like five minutes and Leslie was proposed to." "Yeah crazy day for Leslie."

"Well, It's gonna be a crazy day for everyone." Carl said. "Why?" Carl took a deep breath.

"Because Miley, I love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I can't see myself with anyone else. You are beautiful and I love you. Anytime all you have to do is call my name and I'll come. When I'm not there imagine me there. Keep me with you in your heart and I'll be there. What I'm trying to say is, I love you. Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a beautiful it was even prettier than Leslie's. (Picture in my profile)

"Yes, Carl I will marry you." "Miley you just made me incredibly happy." "Not as happy as you made me. I love you." "I love you too."

Carl's POV

We had been in Malibu for four days and I really needed to talk to Miley. I came to the front door and rang the bell. Miley's dad answered.

"Carl, how nice to see you. Come on in." Carl walked in the door. "Before I get Miley, I want to talk to you. Kind of a father of daughter to daughter's fiancé talk?" "Okay. Sir?" "You can call me Dad." "Okay, Dad." "Now son, you and my daughter are getting married. If you break her heart I will kill you... Miley come on down! Carl's here."

Miley walked down. She was so beautiful I hated what I was about to do. 'Miley do you think we could talk.. outside?" "Sure Carl."

We walked out and I started. "Miley, I got accepted to Liberty University's Law School." "That's great Carl, that's amazing, that's.. in Virginia." "I know that's why I wanted to speak to you before I go." "Go. It's one of the best law schools. Now it's my turn to be sweet. Anytime you need me call and I'll come. I won't hesitate. I'll be there." "Thank you Miley."

Miley's POV

Carl and Leslie left from school about three months ago. My phone started to ring. The caller ID flashed Carl. "Carl!" "Miley! Do you want come visit me at school over this weekend?" "That's great." "Good cause I booked your ticket and I'm emailing your confirmation." "Thanks Carl."

I was leaving for Virginia today. I was so excited to see Carl.

Carl's POV

Miley was walking towards the restaurant I asked her to meet me at. Then out of no where, a bunch of drunk guys came towards her in their car and BAM….

Author's Note: Well I finally made the chapter longer. Please review.


	6. As I Am

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I've been busy. I was on a trip and obviously couldn't write. Again Really sorry for taking so long to update Well on with the story!

Carl's POV:

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Miley was hit by a car and the guys drove off. Those guys were drunk. "I'm gonna get them for hurting her!" I screamed out. I was running toward Miley. I was dialing 911 for an ambulance

"911, please state your emergency." I heard through the phone.

"My fiancée was just hit by a car of drunk guys who ran off and it looks like she's unconscious."

"We'll send an ambulance right away, what's your location?"

"Were on the South Side of Liberty University Campus at the only Outback on the campus."

"An ambulance is on the way."

I was holding Miley in my arms. Luckily she wasn't unconscious completely. I was whispering in her ear, "Stay awake. Stay with me. I can't loose you." After about five minutes an ambulance came.

They put Miley in the back and I climbed in there. "Only family are allowed in here." They told me. "I'm her fiancé." "Okay you may stay." They closed the doors and we were off. I never let go of Miley's hand until we were in the hospital. They took her into the ER because she was bleeding very badly and was unconscious now.

It had been a few hours and they told me Miley was awake and that I could see her, but the accident gave her paralysis. They told me it could only be temporary though and that it was too early to tell. "Sir, I'm very sorry, but at least she's alive." The doctor told me.

I walked into her room and when she saw me she smiled. "Carl." "Miley, I was so scared." "Well the doctors said I'll be fine, except that.." she couldn't say it she was really upset. "I know the doctors told me. Don't worry I bet it's only temporary." "I hope you're right. I don't want to go through life paralyzed." "You won't."

"I love you Carl." "I love you too Miley. That's why you have that ring on your finger." I leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick kiss.

"Carl, I really don't want to be paralyzed forever." "Miles, you're strong, and amazing, you will beat this. You're not gonna be paralyzed permanently." "You're amazing Carl. I really love you. You take for me and never try to change me. it means so much that you like me as I am." "Miles, I love you too. You don't try to change me either. Most people in my life have tried to change me and it means the world to me that you don't." There was silence for a minute while I held her hand.

The doctor came in. "Excuse me, Carl, we need to run some tests so if you would please excuse us." "Of course. I'll see you later Miley." I left the room.

Miley's POV

The doctor had come into the room and asked Carl to leave, I wonder what's going on.

"Now Ms. Stewart, what do you remember?" "I was walking toward the Outback when I was in the middle of the road when a car of guys, I think they might have been drunk cam toward me and then my mind's blank." I started to cry.

"Okay, thank you. You will be released from the hospital in a wheelchair tomorrow." (A/N: I know it's really fast for her to be released in a day, but just bear with me.)

The doctor walked out.

Carl's POV

The doctor came toward me. "Mr. Keller, I need you to tell me about the accident."

"Well. Miley was walking towards the restaurant when a car of definitely drunk guys came toward her and hit her. I ran toward her and called 911." "Thank you, Mr. Keller."

Miley's POV

I was in the wheelchair on the way out of the hospital. Carl was now helping me into the cab. We rode to the airport.

He was accompanying me home. He said he wanted to see his parents. I would be on bed rest for the next few days. I hoped this paralysis would pass.

It had been a few days since I got home, my dad was there but Carl never went home. He slept on the couch. He was so great. He kept saying, "I want to make sure you're okay."

My bed rest was over so I was hopping into my wheelchair on my way downstairs. I went down and saw Carl making me breakfast.

"Babe, what are you doing down here, your breakfast isn't ready." "I was tired of being in bed, but I seriously considered staying cause I can't stand the light. I don't know why I'm getting so down. You know what I won't be much fun today, you should go home."

"No, I'm not leaving you." "I can't believe you still want to be with me. It's not like everything's perfect, but you don't mind. It's really great that even now, as I am is how you take me, you're not pressuring me to walk and change my life and when I talk to you, you listen. You like me no matter how I am. You like me as I am."

Author's Note: this is still a chapter on the longer side than my first few. Please review and give me your thoughts. If you have any ideas for this story please tell me, I'd love to hear them.

Poll time:

Would you like Oliver, Lily, or Jake to show up? Oliver would get really close to Carl and become like best friends and anger Miley. Lily and Miley would pal around making Carl mad cause he's not seeing Miley as much. Jake would set up a love triangle. Please tell me!


	7. Start All Over

Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I updated. No one voted so I've decided no one is coming into the story. By the way, if my writing stinks, it's cause I'm totally bummed out. My favorite writer secretpen28 have stopped writing and deleted all the stories written. I'm so sad about that. It really sucks and I'm really, really, really upset with it.

On with the action.

Miley's POV

"Hey babe." I said carefully wheeling myself down the temporary ramp we put over the stairs.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" "Fine. I'm tired and hungry. What do we have for breakfast?" "We have whatever you want." "I'll just have two scrambled eggs." "Alright."

"Listen baby, I have to go out tonight. Will you be okay on your own?" "Carl, my dad is here. You know I won't be alone." "Okay what I meant was, will you be okay without me?" "Yes. I'll be fine. Where are you going?" "Just to a meeting." "Alright. When are you leaving?" "Around 5:00 tonight." "Okay."

Carl's POV

"Baby, I'm leaving. Call if you need anything." "Okay." I left the house.

4 hours later

I was landing in Virginia. I was going to track down the guys who hit Miley. I got in a cab and was on my way to the campus, when my phone rang. It was Miley. 

"Hey babe, what is it?" "Where are you, it's been like 5 hours." "I'm in a cab. I decided to stay at my house tonight. I forgot to tell you." "Oh, okay. Your at your house, when you said you weren't leaving me. you're lying to me. Where are you?" "Okay, don't yell, but I'm in Virginia hunting the guys who hurt you." "You went to Virginia?" "yeah."

There was an awkward silence before she screamed into the phone, "YOUE WENT TO VIRGIANIA AND ARE HUNTING DOWN THE GUYS WHO HIT ME? THAT IS STUPID, I KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT ME, BUT I DON'T WHINK YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS!" "Baby, calm down. I was just trying to help you."

"Okay, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just really stressed out." "It's okay, you've had a hard few weeks." "How are you gonna find them anyway?" "I'm looking at campus road security camera footage. I found their car and just got the license plate number and am running a check on them it will be a while."

We just randomly sat there and said nothing till I screamed out, "I FOUND THEM!" "You did?" 'Yeah I'm gonna go now." "Please don't do anything you'll regret." "I promise."

It had been about an hour since I found them. I was approaching their door. I knocked. A tall man opened. "Hello, have you had any drunk driving hit and runs recently?" "Why do you ask?" "Because you hit my fiancée you jack-hole!"

He pulled a gun on me and instantly shot me, and the rest is black.

Miley's POV

"Daddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What is it Bud?" he asked rushing in.

"I just got a call, Carl was shot. I need you to get my coat and pack a bag for me, we're going to Virginia." Daddy ran downstairs to get a bag. Without thinking, I jumped out of bed and saw a bag and was running after I packed a few things. I didn't even notice until my daddy pointed it out.

"Bud, you're walking!" he said. "Oh my gosh! I'm walking, the paralysis was only temporary! Let's go. I packed a bag let's go!"

We were on a plane. "Daddy, I have to wonder if it's too big a thing to be walking. I mean it's like I'm starting all over." "I know it's big Bud but it's good, just like that marriage that's gonna take place as soon as Carl heals." "True, buy that brings up another question, commit or not commit?"

He let out a huge sigh and said, "Bud, everyone had doubts about their marriage. You can commit, and the best part is you really do start all over. It's out of the old fire, but into a new one. You almost forget what life was without the other and I can't emphasize it enough, but it's like you start all over. It's an amazing feeling, knowing that it's so easy that someone can disrupt you, nut you can't complain."

"Thanks Daddy, you always know what to say, I love you," after saying that, I fell asleep.

Author's Note: I know this chapter probably wasn't great. I lost my writing mode. When something happens, I write really crappy stuff. I'm so sorry about this. I hope this chapter wasn't as big a suckfest as I think it is. The next chapter I already know what's gonna happen, and it will be much better than this suckfest. Please review, and be honest about what you thought. I really enjoy getting your feedback.


	8. Clear

Author's Note: Wow. I haven't updating in forever! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I haven't updated anything in a while. Please review!

Miley's POV

I arrived at the hospital with my dad. We asked at the desk if I could see Carl. She said he was in operating and it could be a while. We were in that waiting room for two hours, but it seemed like two days.

"Miss Stewart?" "Right here." Those words made me think of Carl. "Mr. Keller is out of surgery, but I don't think he'll make it through the night." "Can I see him?" "Yes."

I ran out of that room and I went to his bedside. I stood there and started singing.

I'm on fire when your near me

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm fire burning out_

This mystery

"Baby. My little dreamer. I love your singing voice. Your walking?" "Yeah. I was so shocked I was able to run out of bed." "You lied to me." "What?"

"You said you couldn't walk. You were faking. Your just a big fake." "How can you?"

"Miss Stewart?" "Yes doctor?" "Can you step outside please?"

I walked out to the doctor. "What's wrong with him?" "He can't think clearly. His mind is the first thing going. For the meantime, I think you should be in the waiting room."

I walked over to Daddy. "It's not looking good. He can't think right. He hates me." "He doesn't hate you Bud." "He called me a fake. They say he might not make it." "Bud, he didn't mean it. And he will make it."

I had been in the waiting room all night it was 6:00 AM. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. I tried to sleep, but I was wide awake. I was hurting. I went to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

I went to hid room. I had to tell him how I felt. I walked in. He was already awake.

"Carl, I can't let what you said yesterday slide." "I know Baby, I'm so sorry. Will you sing for me?" "Of course. What do you want to hear?" "Um.. That's Where I'll Be?" "Okay."

_Holding you is revelation_

_Baby, I have seen the other side._

_And there's nothing left but lonely,_

_So I live for doing only,_

_What it takes_

_To bridge the great divide._

_I would ride across the mesa_

_To the Arizona Plains_

_Or sail beyond_

_The shores of Cisco Beach._

_I'd go down to Mississippi _

_To the land of hurricanes_

_Or I'd climb,_

_The Hill of Tennessee._

_If that's where you are,_

_That's where I'll be._

_Loving you is sweet salvation._

_Baby, there's no measure to your worth._

_Now it's your love that makes me_

_So I'll follow where it takes me._

_Even to the edge of the earth._

_I would ride across the mesa_

_To the Arizona Plains_

_Or sail beyond_

_The shores of Cisco Beach._

_I'd go down to Mississippi _

_To the land of hurricanes_

_Or I'd climb,_

_The Hill of Tennessee._

_If that's where you are,_

_That's where I'll be._

_Without you I'm only drifting_

_Through a life that I'm not living._

_Without you,_

_I'm a heart without a home._

_I would ride across the mesa_

_To the Arizona Plains_

_Or sail beyond_

_The shores of Cisco Beach._

_I'd go down to Mississippi _

_To the land of hurricanes_

_Or I'd climb,_

_The Hill of Tennessee._

_If that's where you are,_

_That's where I'll be._

_If that's where you are,_

_That's where I'll be._

"Thank you baby." "Your welcome." "I really am sorry." "Yeah well it made things seem more clear to me know. I got a whole new perspective. You cannot treat me that way ever again. You really tried to make me think I was a fake." "I will never treat you like that again. I promise. I love you and am so sorry."

"The doctors don't know when you can be released or if you'll be released." "I know. They said I might not make it."

There was a moment of silence. I got up.

"Wait. Don't leave me. It has been clear and it's even more clear now how much I need to spend time with you. I miss you Miles. Things haven't been the same since I went to Virginia. Thing are not how I want them to be. I want to go back. I want to be the same."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to. I want them to be the same to. I love you."

Then he slipped into unconsciousness. He wasn't dead just in a coma. This was too clear.

Author's Note: So here it is an update. Finally. I realize the chapter was mostly lyrics, but the lyrics were necessary. The songs used in this chapter were On Fire by Switchfoot and That's Where I'll Be by Little Big Town. They're amazing songs. Check them out. Hope to update soon.


	9. Good and Broken

Author's Note: Well I'm in a great mood the past few days and finally got the chance to update

Author's Note: Well I'm in a great mood the past few days and finally got the chance to update. I know I left it on a half cliffhanger last time, but it had to be done. There will be a lot happening in this chapter so read carefully. Please review!

Story time! I went to Zootopia 08 and saw the Jonas Brothers, Simple Plan, OneRepublic, Ferras, Sarah Bareillies, Danity Kane, New Kids on the Block, Jesse McCartney, Gavin DeGraw, and none other than Miley Cyrus! Jonas Brothers were okay, for me it was more fun, no offense to anyone, mocking the insane fans. Simple Plan rocked! OneRepublic was really good. Ferras was great. Sarah Bareillies was awesome! Danity Kane stunk! I didn't see New Kids on the Block because I needed air. Jesse McCartney's only good performance was Beautiful Soul. Gavin DeGraw was amazing. Miley Cyrus was incredible and rocked the place! She sang 3 songs from her new album!

On with the real story.

I was crying so hard. My fiancé was unconscious. He's been like this for a long time, 1 month to be exact. The doctors say there nothing more they can do for him. I was just waiting for them to tell me I could re-enter is room."

"Miss Stewart?" "Yes." "You can go back in."

I slowly walked into his room. "Hey Carl. I know it's unlikely you can here me, but I'm gonna try. I feel so overloaded. I know you can come back. We can break out of this, you can come back here where the air is clear and not fed to you through a ventilator. Forget what you've heard the doctors say. Forget the pace they've set for your death. Wake up!" I leant over him and lightly kissed him.

I sat for another 10 minutes before heavy beeping came over. His heart was crashing. "Miss Stewart you need to leave." I ran out to Daddy.

"His heart…. it's crashing…..He's dying." I managed to get out through the tears. "He's gonna be okay Bud. Everything is gonna be okay." "He always said he'd be there with me. He can't die. He can't."

We stood there for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. "We did all we could. I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctors said. This couldn't of been any worse.

I cried and cried and cried until I ran out of the hospital into my car. I stopped the tears and drove to the one place I knew I could always go and be comforted.

Now entering Arizona the sign read. I had been driving nonstop for hours upon hours now. Finally I took the exit and made my way to the street. The house looked just as I remembered it. I ran up to the door and rang the bell.

"Miley?" one of my best friends said. "Hey Lily." "What's wrong?" I just cried and she led me inside.

I hadn't seen Lily in about 5 years. The last time I saw or talked to her was when she and Oliver got married and we had a fight.

Flashback:

"Hey Lils, you ready?" "Yes. Miley, thanks for coming to Arizona for me and Ollie." "No problem. You know I'd do anything for you, but are you sure you want to do this?" "Yeah. I'm sure." "Because Oliver's… Oliver's been cheating on you. I didn't know how to say it until now. I'm so sorry Lily. I wish this didn't have to happen."

_Silence fell for a minute. "How can you lie to me?" "Lily, I would never lie to you." "Please, save it. You're jealous that you will never get married because guys don't like you because you're so selective." "There's nothing wrong with waiting for the perfect guy. We can't all be like you who are only marrying Oliver now because you got pregnant."_

"_How could you go there. You know I love Oliver and would marry him even if I wasn't pregnant." "Yeah I know you would eventually, but Oliver never loved you. He was using you. But, when he found out you were pregnant he couldn't leave. That's why he's marrying you."_

"_That's not true. I never want to see you again Miley! Get out of here!" I ran out knowing I just lost my middle school best friend._

_End flashback_

"Hey Miley. I'm so sorry for what I said. You were right. Ollie never loved me. I caught him cheating on me about two years after we got married. I wanted to call you, but I felt too bad."

"Lily, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said too." "Miley, what's going on with you. You look upset."

I went into full detail about Carl and what had just happened.

"Miley, I'm so sorry." My cell started ringing.

"Miles, where are you?" It was my daddy. "I'm at Lily's." "In Arizona?" "Yeah. I needed my best friend." "I thought Leslie was your best friend?" "She's a great friend, but Lily will always be my best friend." "Miles, I was worried sick." "Dad, I'm 22, 23 in two months, I think I can take a trip without telling you." "Sorry Bud."

Lily and I stayed up all night talking. She made me feel so better. It felt like I was a kid again, a kid without the pain I had.

The doorbell rang around 2 AM. Lily got up and looked out the window. It was Oliver. "What do you want Oliver?" "to say I'm sorry. Lily, I love you." All Lily did to respond was slap him in the face and slam the door.

She walked back crying. "It's okay Lils." We fell asleep and woke up to a vigorous knocking on the door.

I opened it to see none other than Jake Ryan. "Jake, what are you doing here?" "Miley?" "Yeah." Lily pushed me out of the way and stepped onto the porch with Jake.

Lily's POV

"Hey sweetie." "What's Miley doing here? Does she know about us?"

"No. I haven't told her. I'm afraid she'll be upset with you being her ex-boyfriend and all." "I know."

"I'll tell her tonight. I promise. I don't think she'll be too upset about you, seeing as though her fiancé just died." "Poor Miley." "Yeah. I'll call you after I tell her."

I leaned in and gave him and extremely passionate kiss, after all he was my husband.

Miley's POV

"What's going on with you and Zombie Boy?" "Okay, don't freak out, but we're married." "What? Lily, that's awesome! Why was he knocking?" "His stuff isn't moved in yet. I didn't get the chance to give him the key. You're not mad?"

"No. I'm not in love with Jake. I never really was. I'm so happy for you." "Thanks. I've got to call him. I promised I would after I told you." "Okay."

I sat thinking about Carl. I was good and broken.

Author's Note: There's only one more chapter left. I will be writing a sequel.

I'm so upset with American Idol. I'm really upset that David Cook won. I wanted David Archuleta to win, but oh well. Cook has some real talent though.

Now click the little go at the bottom and leave a review!


	10. I Miss You

Author's Note: Sorry it's been forever since I updated

Author's Note: Sorry it's been forever since I updated. OK. This is the last real chapter. I know I said there'd be a sequel, but I decided to end it here. I know it's sad, but I think it ends perfectly.

Lily walked away excited I was happy for her. Her and Jake, who would've thought that they'd end up together. I actually thought in middle school I'd end up with him, but I can't see myself with anyone but Carl.

It's hard to believe they all stayed friends. If I could go back in time I would change everything. There are many things I'd do differently. I would make sure Carl didn't go to Virginia to get revenge. I would've been there for Lily. I would've slapped Oliver in the face.

Carl. I miss him so much. I need him. I love him. He was everything to me. I will never love again. Then I grabbed a pen and picked up some paper and started writing a song. The first song I've ever written.

1 year later.

"MILEY! MILEY! MILEY!" the crowd screamed. I was on tour for my first CD Meet Miley Stewart.

I wrote every song. It's all about how my relationship went with Carl. Any special words he said to me or anything I said to him was there. It was special to me.

I stepped out on stage. It was my last song of the night. I was singing _I Miss You_.

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

CHORUS:  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

CHORUS

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

_I miss you_

I went back to the tour bus and closed my eyes and fell into a strange dream.

Carl was standing right there, at least so I thought. I ran to him but couldn't touch him.

"Miles, I love you. I'm sorry I had to leave." "It feels good to hear your voice again. I miss you so much. Everything I've done in music belongs to you."

"No, it belongs to you. I'm so proud of you. I love you, but if you find love take it. Don't be afraid of me hating you. You can move on."

I sobbed. "I know, but it's so hard. I love you." "I know. I love you too. You have to go now. You have to get off the bus. I love you." "I love you too. I miss you and will always love you."

I woke up. I miss him. He'll always be in my heart.

After the concert.

Normal POV

"Hey Lily. Glad you and Jake could make it to the concert." "Of course Miles." "Hey Miley." "Hey Jake."

The trio of friends walked off to Lily's house and remained friends. Miley may have gotten a happy ending after all.

Author's Note: I know a little cheesy, but I like what I did. I hope you liked this story. In 1 week I will post a thank to my reader and special people. See you guys at my next story.


	11. thanks

Hey guys

Hey guys. It's time for me to thank everyone for the wonderful support on this story.

So let's get started.

Love2read101- thanks for the encouragement on the story. You were the story's first review and it was on chapter 1 so that as really helpful. An author always likes encouragement. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

MILEYROXS18- Hey thanks so much for the encouragement. You reviewed on chapter 1 and at chapter 5 and I thank you. Chapter 5 was where I felt things were falling off so it helped that you reviewed. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

vintagemiracle- thanks for putting my story on alert. That's another great way for me to know you like the story. I really appreciate it.

I would like to say thanks to anyone that read this. When I see more people reading it helps me think that I'm doing well. I like getting some form of feedback, even if that's in seeing the number of hits on a chapter.

You guys are the best.

Now I want to tell you to vote in the poll in my profile for my next story. I have a few choices and I don't know which one to write right away. Thanks you guys hope to see you at my next story.


End file.
